


当他摘下月光的时候

by Satoooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo
Summary: 为了夺回鸦手中的卷轴 胧想出一个妙计
Relationships: 鸦胧
Kudos: 5





	当他摘下月光的时候

“呼，这可真是有意思。”  
  
夜晚的凉风吹拂着裸露的肌肤，而温热的泉水给人以抚慰，两者交融而成的奇妙触感令人的身心都得到极大的放松与享受。可鸦并不在意这些。他拿起身旁的小酒杯饮了一口烧酒，饶有兴味地注视着眼前的男子。胧显然已经醉意上头，平日里一本正经的表情软了下来，脸颊上染着两团绯红，摇摇晃晃的要站起身来。胧带着东方烧酒主动来找他，这着实令他有些意外，不过不用多加思考大概就能猜透其中缘由，大概又是为了那半份卷轴吧，看他一副胸有成竹的样子，应该是想出了什么绝妙的好主意，不过这次居然要打感情牌来拖住他，这颗优等生的脑袋里还真是装满了奇思妙想。  
  
“胧君每次来找我都是为了别的事，让我好伤心呢。”  
  
“什么？”胧停止了斟酒的动作看向鸦，一心想着自己精妙的计划，兴奋得整个人都紧绷起来，并没有听清鸦这句小声的抱怨。  
  
“没什么没什么。”  
  
然而胧的确错误地预判了某些事。当年他还没有成为上忍的时候，日日夜夜都在挥洒着汗水和木人切磋忍术，几乎没什么机会接触到这种成年人的乐趣，鸦却时常偷懒去小酒馆逍遥，而他本人又是对酒精有些敏感的体质，一杯接着一杯下来，他自己反倒成了那个被灌醉的对象。胧的意识被醉意侵蚀了大半，他摇晃着站起身，不知为何突然双手合十，慢吞吞地跳起火盆舞来。他手上浅绿的泉水还未干透，拍手的时候湿漉漉的掌心触碰，声音黏糊糊的。  
  
鸦微微仰头看着胧，这双手他很熟悉，许多个阳光炽热的午后，他躺在树上打盹，稍微低头就能看到那个在木人前拼命练习的小小少年，手上的动作飞快，结出无数个漂亮的忍术，雷与火都自他手中而来，偶尔也会见到那只恼人的兔子，每到这时胧都会有些懊恼地低下头，但很快就又振作起来继续练习。而那件事发生之后的每次见面，这双手都会二话不说一个风魔手里剑丢过来，实在是凶得很。这双手的触感会是什么样的呢，不会太柔软，常年紧握着吉光战斗大概会让它生出不少茧，但现在沾着水的样子看起来又和平时不太一样。  
  
远处那道带着点警戒意味的视线已经消失了，大概是小雏鸟已经得手带着卷轴离开了吧。想到这里，鸦抬起手臂抓住了胧的手，稍一用力就把人拉近了自己怀里。胧失去平衡跪在了鸦的身上，还没反应过来发生了什么，鸦就凑了过来，舌头探进唇缝间，轻易打开了不设防的齿关，在口腔内攻城略地。胧虽然平时对鸦嘴硬又凶，但嘴唇和舌头却是异常的柔软，像是带着酒气的杏仁豆腐，鸦甚至不敢用力去吮吻，害怕胧会软绵绵地碎掉，但他有得是不费力气也能把人弄得晕头转向的技巧。胧在忍术上是循规蹈矩的优等生，但在亲吻这件事上却是一窍不通，他被鸦舔得麻酥酥的，已经来不及思考那条带着甜甜酒气的舌头为什么能让人这么舒服，只能笨拙地回应他，他感觉到鸦同样生着茧的指腹摩挲着他的手背，手指，划过柔软的水轻轻搔着他的手心。胧的身体开始发烫，而这显然并不只是酒精作祟。  
  
鸦也感受到了胧身体上的变化，不仅仅是越发滚烫的皮肤，还有胯下逐渐硬起来的物什，和他的抵在一起，鼻间萦绕着酒气和胧的气息，鸦觉得自己也有点头昏了。他揽住胧，另一只手放开了胧的手，转而探向他的腰后，温泉给他提供了极大的便利，越过那层被水浸湿的薄薄布料就靠近了那个隐秘的地方。他的指尖被温热的泉水包裹着，在入口处轻轻打着圈，胧大概是有些不安，脸埋在鸦的肩窝里发出细小的呜呜声，毛茸茸的短发蹭得鸦有点痒痒的，他侧过头去亲吻胧的耳后和颈侧，隔着薄薄的皮肤感受着疯狂跳动的脉搏，他伸出舌尖在那块燥热的皮肤上舔了舔，以此来安抚他，然后向紧窄的入口挤进一个指节。“唔……”胧有点抗拒地挣扎起来，鸦稍稍用了些力抱住他，趁机加快了手上的动作。未经人事的穴道十分紧涩，将闯入的手指紧紧吸住，鸦想到待会这里要吃下的是什么东西，身下的性器又硬了几分。他灵巧地活动手指，能够完美结出忍术的手在穴道里放肆探索，敏感的身体很快就向他开放，他感觉到内壁开始变得湿热柔软，于是又挤了一根手指进去，热水顺着这个动作进到了胧的身体里，异样的触感让他不自觉抱住鸦的肩膀喘息起来。然后是第三根手指，后穴已经被鸦玩弄得适于进入，没费多大力气就找到了那块软肉，位置很浅，他稍微一按，胧就触电一般扣紧了他的肩膀，喉咙不受控制地挤出一声甜腻的叫声来。鸦从未见过这样的胧，好奇心和一些奇怪的占有欲驱使着他加快了手上的动作，同时低下头用牙齿啃咬胧的锁骨，舐咬之下很快就留下了深深浅浅的情欲痕迹。胧的呼吸越发急促，鸦也快要按捺不住了，他趁势加快了进攻，每一次都用力刺激着那块软肉，伴随着一声低喘，胧咬紧了他的手指，在他怀里射了，精液蹭在两个人的小腹上，看起来淫乱得要命。“噗噗噗，只用后面就去了呢，没想到优等生胧君的身体这么敏感啊。”他抽出手来，用食指和中指去玩弄胧水光淋漓的红润下唇，然后蹭着牙齿放入口中，去搅动他的舌头，胧似乎很喜欢这个动作，被搅弄的舌头主动去舔了鸦的手指，带着甜味的津液从嘴角细细流了下来。鸦用力将胧揽住，直接站起身来，抗拒下坠的生理本能让胧紧紧抓住了鸦，两条长腿也不自觉地缠绕在鸦的腰上，鸦在他的臀肉上用力捏了一把，然后就着这个姿势向旁边的小屋走去。  
  
被放倒在床上的那一刻胧才稍微找回了些意识，如果能重新来过，他一定不会为了灌醉鸦自己喝那么多酒，他想。身下那条单薄的内裤不知什么时候被剥掉了，鸦的手指再一次进入了他，在湿热的后穴里放肆地进攻着。奇异的快感从尾椎袭来，性器又被刺激得抬起头来，胧觉得自己的力气都要被鸦抽空了，他咬咬牙，用力翻起身来将鸦压在身下，双手紧紧掐住了他的脖子。醉意导致胧的双手并不能完全听从他的使唤，所以即使用尽全力，他的动作也并没有致命的杀伤力，鸦做做样子地去掰开他的手，却感觉到有温热的液体滴在他的手背上。  
  
胧居然哭了。  
  
整日里刀口舔血在生死边缘走钢索的鸦也一下子不知所措了，他抓住胧的手腕，还没想出个头绪就听到胧有些沮丧的声音，“你这个混蛋……谁让你当时自爆的，谁让你给那个家伙卖命的，我还以为你真的死了……你居然骗了我两次！”  
  
原来优等生是在为这些事生气。鸦笑了起来，他抓起胧的手放到唇边亲吻，用舌尖去舔他的指尖，“对不起嘛……我这不是还好好活着，胧君你就别计较那么多了嘛。”话音刚落他就感觉到勒在自己脖子上的手更加用力了，或许是说错话了吧。胧湿漉漉的下身就这么在鸦的胯间磨蹭着，他忽然想到了一个解救自己的妙计。他将下身磨蹭到胧刚刚被开发得柔软可爱的入口处，挺动腰身向上一顶，胧手上的力气顿时泄了几分。“胧君，这种时候就别翻那些旧帐了，不如来商讨一下用什么姿势好了，你是想要在下面还是在下面？”  
  
鸦确信他听到了胧理智崩断的声音。  
  
“我绝对……不要在下面！”胧按住了鸦，另一手握住了鸦挺立的性器，前端已经被清液打湿，闪着情欲的水光。他稍稍抬起身，带着那根硬物去寻找自己身下的入口，左右磨蹭了两下，将湿滑的头部塞了进去。“唔……”虽然刚刚经过一番开拓，但要容纳这根东西还是很困难，穴口张合几下，胧吸着气小心翼翼坐了下去，疼痛和酸胀的快感夺取了他对于时间的感知，不知过了多久，他才完整地将鸦的性器整根吃了进去，大腿根紧绷着，小穴咬着那根东西稍稍呼了口气。但鸦却没办法放松了，胧的小穴又湿又热，紧紧咬着他的阴茎，还不自觉地收缩着，他差点就要直冲云霄了，可这样优等生可是会看扁他的，他在胧白皙的臀肉上拍了一把，然后揉捏起来，很快在上面留下了红痕。“胧君，光吃进去可不行啊，你自己不动的话，我可要顶你了。”胧瞪了他一眼，他的内里分泌了充足的液体，湿滑的内壁已经做好了准备接受接下来的冲撞，他尝试着抬起腰，将阴茎抽出半段，然后又落下，完全吃进去，他没用几次就掌握了要诀，按住鸦的胸口在他的身上的起起伏伏。鸦也很乐得享受，他看着胧因为快感而有些失神的表情，心里有些不甘于只是这样被下面那张柔软可爱的小嘴吞吞吐吐，他掐住胧精瘦的腰，腰上用力主动冲撞起来，胧显然是没有料到他会这样动作，被突如其来的快感层层淹没的他向后仰起头，拉出漂亮紧绷的肩颈线，而鸦又使坏去揉被冷落的性器，撸动挤压，用指尖去按不断吐出清液的铃口，在前后一齐的攻势之下胧很快就坚持不住射了出来。他用尽了力气，只能趴在鸦的胸口上，像缺水的鱼一样用力汲取着空气。而鸦并没有打算这么放过他，他保持着插入的姿势将胧翻转过来压在了身下，正处于不应期的后穴受到这样的刺激猛地收缩了一下，胧的眼角也泛出了几滴生理性的泪水，眼圈红红的样子不知为何让鸦想起了密西迪亚兔，可爱极了。他俯下身去温柔地亲吻胧那只有伤疤的湿漉漉的眼睛，身下开始深深浅浅地抽插。胧的小穴已经完全适应了操干，滚烫的内壁紧紧吸着鸦的性器，鸦不由得吸了口气。他伸手把玩着胧像颗熟樱桃一般挺立的乳尖，“胧君上面的嘴巴要是像下面的一样诚实就好了。”他抽出性器，抬起胧的腿架在自己肩头，然后更加用力地操了进去，简陋的小床被他激烈的动作摇得吱呀作响，胧被操得乱七八糟，灭顶的快感席卷而来，他觉得自己快要被鸦操坏掉了，断断续续地开口求饶，“鸦……你慢……唔……太快了……”鸦怎么可能因为这几句求饶就停手，他身下的动作更加激烈了，就在胧几乎要昏死过去的时候，他俯下身吻了胧，舌头舔着他半张的柔软嘴唇，低喘一声射进了胧的身体里。胧觉得自己要被精液灌满了，他伸手推了推身上的人，鸦这次很识趣地退了出去，被性器塞满的后穴一下子变得空虚，刚刚射进去的精液汩汩流了出来，把床单打湿了一块。鸦把手指探进汁水淋漓的小穴里玩弄了几下，逼仄的房间里充满了咕啾咕啾的水声。“这样不就都流出来了吗，胧君，下次要好好全部吃进去才行。”  
  
鸦在这种事情上俨然是言出必行。很快他就又来了一次，抱着胧把他抵在门上从后面操他，虽然他有小心地保护着胧的性器，但胧的乳尖却不可避免地被粗糙的门板磨得红肿不堪，像烂熟的果实，鸦看到都心生抱歉。这一次鸦自然也全部射给了胧，但没了力气的胧显然没办法像鸦说的那样全部好好吃进去，性器被抽出来的一刻精液就滴滴答答地漏了出来，沾得大腿内侧全是淋漓的水光，连地上都湿了几滴。鸦还算是有良心，把胧放回床上之后帮他清理了大腿上黏糊糊的痕迹，但是小穴内部他就像是没看见一样放着不管了。一想到胧第二天醒来发现自己屁股里吃满了他精水的样子，鸦就忍不住要笑起来。他花了点时间找到了胧藏起来的衣服，想了想还是留了条内裤给他。离开之前，他站在床边看了一会胧熟睡的睡颜，然后低头去亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
  
“我很期待下次哦，胧。”


End file.
